


Three-Sentence Fic

by thenewbuzwuzz



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, F/M, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 23:12:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17713472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenewbuzwuzz/pseuds/thenewbuzwuzz
Summary: Snippets of, mostly, Buffyverse. Written for theThree Sentence Ficathon, originally posted on Dreamwidth in December 2018.





	1. BtVS, Giles&Buffy: puns devastating enough to defeat a god

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1: Giles&Buffy tragedy  
> Chapter 2: Dawn comedy  
> Chapter 3: William/Drusilla, bloody awful poetry  
> Chapter 4: sirens and technology

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by candlesinthewell

He had known his Slayer would die in the fight against Glorificus, with the same inescapable certainty he'd known years ago that she would die when she faced the Master.  
  
But, along the way, she had taught him to expect the unexpected, with her insistence on doing everything a Slayer doesn't and her improbable outfits, and her impossible grammar, her puns as devastating as her punches, and so he had let himself be swept away in the miracle of planning to defeat a god.  
  
Now, in the cold light of dawn, the god has turned into a corpse under his hands, and there are no more miracles left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! :) I always appreciate feedback, including about things that aren't working so well.


	2. BtVS, Dawn: onward engineers (the future is now)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cheaty 6-sentence fill for a prompt by jjhunter.
> 
> Subconsciously inspired by [More Bite](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18398585/chapters/43572305), a drabble by Barb C - go read it if you haven't! It's like this, but better.

There's no bread at home, but Dawn wants a sandwich, and a sandwich she will make; to an open mind, what's a donut if not Scooby bread?

She hesitates between using one of Tara's avocados and a dusty can of deviled ham from the back of a cupboard, then decides to go for both. Tara will be glad to know she ate a salad.

Okay... the greenish mixture does taste a little odd... but there's no going back now, not after what she did to Willow's Brazil nuts. Dawn firmly believes that sauce can fix anything; she'll take the unpronounceable British kind that Spike puts in his blood.

See, she could cook for herself all the time if everyone wasn't being funny about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goblin sandwiches are real, and you can google them :)


	3. BtVS, William/Drusilla: show me the way to Redemption's door

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt by brightandravenous

Night-cloakéd Lady, I thee implore:  
show me the way to Redemption's door.  
  
I have offended by failing to soar, for  
a Man mote not live as a meek Herbivore.  
  
T'nite m' fears do not rule me, they're bound like th' Erymanthian Boar;  
o come make a blade of me, I am your ore!...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Awful enough? :D


	4. Mythology: sirens and smartphones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by syrena_of_the_lake. If you like your sirens evil, you should definitely check out betony's fabulous fill [here](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/139838.html?thread=5294910#cmt5294910). Since that had already been done, now for something completely different.

One lonely century, she discovers she enjoys listening to the sailor-people, when they haven't been turned into slobbering fools by her voice; of course, many are still perfectly dull of their own accord, as her sisters are quick to remind her, but some... some surprise her, over and over, like this one.  
  
"omg, that's amazing. :) tell me EVERYTHING," she types and, when the screen stays still (like the surface of the water after they stop struggling), she worries despite herself – did her voice seep through and glide along the airwaves after all and wash away his mind, what if he was in a stream of tumultuous traffic, what if she wrecked him – and adds, "are you ok?"  
  
"Just thinking. where do I even start :D" he answers, and she feels like singing out in joy; and she can sing – he won't drown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! ^^ I always appreciate feedback, including about things that aren't working so well.


End file.
